


El tiempo no es suficiente

by LunaIssabella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido[...]





	El tiempo no es suficiente

**El tiempo no es suficiente**

Vlad es interrumpido de su trabajo cuando de pronto Daniel entra en su oficina temblando como una hoja, está por decir algo sarcástico sobre sus excelentes modales cuando nota que no solo está en su forma fantasmal sino que está cubierto de sangre ectoplásmica llorando casi histéricamente.

—Daniel qué…

—No puedo Vlad —dice el joven entre hipidos—, no puedo más no puedo con esto yo… yo…

El hombre se levanta caminando a él con rapidez para abrazarlo con fuerza sorprendiéndose cuando el joven corresponde al abrazo, en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de esa pequeña victoria pero ese no es el momento. El estado del joven le preocupa mucho más que haber logrado un muy pequeño avance con él.

—¿Qué pasó Daniel? —su voz es suave en un intento de tranquilizarle. Daniel bloquea unos segundos tratando de que su voz salga o formular una frase completa.

Cuando lo consigue Vlad palidece por lo que escucha. Daniel le cuenta de una brutal lucha que tuvo con Skulker donde accidentalmente hizo volar en pedazos a una niña fantasma que nada tenía que ver en el asunto. A ojos de Vlad Daniel no tenía la culpa en lo absoluto pues por lo que entiende quien disparó fue Skulker, pero conoce a Daniel lo suficiente para saber que desde el punto de vista del joven fue su culpa por no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

—Calma Daniel —dice con cuidado buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerle comprender que no fue su culpa—, no es tu culpa.

—Si yo hubiera… si yo hubiera… —hipa aferrándose con fuerza a él.

—No hay nada que pudieras hacer.

Una vez las palabras han salido de su boca sabe que fue un error. El joven se aparta de él jalando su cabello llorando con más fuerza, la visión rompe el corazón del mayor que trata de acercarse una vez más.

—¡No lo entiendes! —grita usando su voz fantasmal sin notarlo. —¡La próxima vez podría ser Sam o Tucker o Jazz! ¡la próxima vez…! —sus palabras se ven cortadas por un sollozo que sacude su cuerpo—. La próxima vez podrías ser tú —agrega en un bajo susurro que por muy poco Vlad se lo pierde.

—Daniel…

—No puedo más con esto —repite enderezándose. Vlad no entiende lo que está pasando pero la desesperación mezclada con determinación en los ojos de Daniel lo ponen en alerta.

—Diles… diles que lo siento mucho —susurra llevando dos dedos a su frente.

—¿Daniel qué…? —sus palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta al ver los dedos del joven iluminarse en verde. —¡Daniel no! —grita adelantándose, el brillo verde iluminando la habitación cegándolo.

* * *

Vlad observa con ojos distantes como la tierra cae sobre la caja en que descansa el cuerpo sin vida de Daniel; aún puede ver la sangre verdosa del joven fantasma en sus manos que se tornó roja una vez la vida terminó de escapar de su él. Fue difícil explicar porque el más joven de los Fenton fue precisamente con él a quitarse la vida pero no tan difícil como asimilar que ya no está.

Observa a su alrededor sin mucho interés encontrándose con la mirada cargada de odio de los amigos más cercanos de Daniel y sus padres, aunque no le sorprende en lo absoluto ni le quitará el sueño. Sabe de antemano que ellos lo consideran culpable de lo que sucedió pero el único ser capaz de hacerle sentir culpa o cualquier otro sentimiento más humano acaba de ser enterrado con lo que quedaba de su alma.

Deja caer una rosa roja entre las blancas que decoran el ataúd del joven antes de alejarse de allí sin mirar a nadie. Tal vez, piensa subiendo a su auto indicando a su chofer que avanzara, tal vez fue su culpa; cierra sus ojos con amargura, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido...


End file.
